


A Lifetime Of Memories

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles





	A Lifetime Of Memories

Kurt's POV 

I sit there, holding his now wrinkled hand, looking at his still beautiful face, as he lays there, almost lifeless. the only sound is the slow beeping from the heart monitor. 

I guess you could say we were the spitting image of a perfect married couple, getting together in high school and growing old together. what they failed to mention was the pain you'd go through when losing the other after so many years.... so many memories.... so many laughs, fights, cries... after a whole life together. I wish they would have warned me.

I close my eyes letting the tears freely fall, feeling them land on our conjoined, wrinkled hands. Memories start flooding back, showing like movies in my mind. 

~~~~

I'm looking down at the ground as I walk, trying not to interact, or even look at anyone. Then, I bump into someone, my books falling out of my arms. the person apologizes and picks them up, handing them back to me.

"You know, I don't think I've had the pleaser of meeting you" 

I finally look up from the ground, my face probably as red as a tomato, and see Zisteau, the extremely young, almost jock looking, high schooler. 

"Umm... er..." 

"I'm Zisteau... it's a pleaser to meet you...?"

"Kurt" I say quietly, shaking his hand.

Zisteau smiles warmly at me "where you heading off to?"

"Space science...." 

"Could I walk with you? my class is right next door" 

I feel my face heat up again "... sure" 

He sends me another smile as we walk down the hall together. 

~~ 

I still Z, but we are walking out of the school. we get to my moms car and we stop.

"Hey... Kurt?" 

"Hmm?" I raise a questioning eyebrow

"Do you maybe want to go see a movie together sometime?" 

I just stand there in shock for a minute. Zisteau, one of the most popular people in our grade, the Zisteau, just asked me out... ME! 

Zisteau looks down at his feet "I'm sorry... never mind, it was dumb of me to think you'd actually want to..." 

Zisteau turns to leave but I grab his jacket sleeve "no... I... I would love to..." 

Zisteau's face lights up. he hugs me excitedly and I awkwardly hug back.

~~

I'm closing my locker when hands cover my eyes and I can feel someone's warm breath fanning on my ear, I tense up immediately.

"Guess who?" 

I relax after hearing Z, and after he moves his hands. 

"I got us tickets for that new space movie that's coming out! first showing!" Z says excitedly 

"Wow... really?" 

"Yeah! I want our first date to be perfect! And, what better way than to do something that involves something you love!" 

"Won't you be bored?" 

"No, no, of course not! anything you love, I love!" 

I duck my head trying to hide the fact that I'm blushing. 

I look back up to see Z's face inches from mine, a goofy grin and a sparkle in his amazing blue-green eyes. 

"You shouldn't try to hide, its adorable when you blush." 

That causes me to blush even more, which in turn, causes Z to laugh.

~~

I stand nervous by my front door, waiting for Z and his mom to arrive. she is dropping us off at the movie theater, since we are both to young to drive. 

When the door bell rings, I wait a few seconds then open it, Z stands there, a grin on his face, that only widens when he sees me.

"You are such a dork" 

I scratch the back of my neck, blushing, remembering what I had chosen to wear, blue jeans, red converses, and a nerdy space themed shirt. 

"But it's cute! don't worry!" 

I smile slightly.

"You ready?" 

"Yeah" I reply, following him out to the car. 

We both get in the back, his Mom instantly starts talking.

"So! your this 'guy' I've been hearing so much about!"

"Mom!" Z says, sounding overly embarrassed.

"You definitely found a cute one!"

"Mooom!" 

"Okay, okay, wouldn't want to embarrass you to much." 

Z leans over to me "sorry" 

"It's ok" I whisper back

We get there and both get out, quiet thankful. Z gets a popcorn and two drinks, and we head into the theater, which already had quiet a few people, but we managed to get back row seats. 

At some point during the movie, Z put his arm around my shoulder, after pulling the very cliché yawning trick. though, it was quiet nice, and I snuggled closer to him. 

After the movie was over, everyone shuffled out, except us. we wanted to wait till the end of the credits.

I looked over at Z, in the very dim lit theater, a slow, dreamy song playing in the background from the credits, and my heart started racing. that's when his lips where on mine and my eyes fluttered closed as I kissed back. 

~~

"It's fine Kurt" Z says, practically dragging me by my hand, which was intertwined with his. 

"But.. but..." 

"Come on! it's only my friends!" 

"And the entire school!" 

Z stopped and turned to me, holding both my hands in his. "don't worry Kurt, it's ok. we are doing this together."

I let my gaze meet his, and that look in his blue-green eyes makes me melt.

"Ok" I say after taking a deep breath 

Z smile brightly at me, before pulling me into the cafeteria, and to his table of friends, our hands still held. 

"Hey Z, who's the nerd?" one person asks

I instantly feel a weight set on my shoulders, and attempt to half hide behind Zisteau

"Thi...." Z begins, but gets cut off

"Aww... the nerd is scared, hiding behind Zisteau" another teases.

I shrink further back, my grip tightening on Z's hand 

Z's face turns a deep shade of red, from anger

"DON'T CALL HIM A NERD! AND DON'T PICK ON HIM!" 

"Wo, wo, Z, calm down" 

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO! YOUR BEING EXTREMELY MEAN TO MY BOYFRIEND!" 

"Boyfriend.... what?" 

"Yes, boyfriend!" 

"Really?" one of them asks in a mocking tone.

"YES!"

"I don't believe it" 

Z drops my hand and stalks up to the kid and punches him. 

"Z..." I say quietly

Zisteau must have heard, because he looks back at me, all the anger instantly fading. "I'm so sorry Kurt...." 

Everyone in the cafeteria is looking at us, after hearing all the commotion. I stand there shaking, almost in tears, on the verge of a panic attack. 

Z rushes back over to me and wraps his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I hesitantly let my arms wrap around Z, as I bury my face in the crook of his neck, letting tears silently fall. 

"It's ok Kurt, I gotcha" Z murmurs quietly in my ear, bringing me closer. 

~~

I wrinkle my nose after I open the lunch my mom had packed me. she knows I hate tuna and crackers. 

"You ok there?" Z asks, laughing slightly 

"She packed me tuna and crackers..." I say pouting 

"Oh..." Z rips his sandwich in half "here" 

"Z, no, it's ok, i'll be fine"

"No I insist" 

That persistent look on his face tells me everything I need to know. 

"Thanks" I say sheepishly

Z sends me that goofy grin again.

~~

We sit cuddled on the couch after school, watching Doctor Who... well sorta. we ended up in an impromptu make out session. 

I pull away breathless and rest my forehead against his, my hands lightly resting on Z's shoulders. the only thought in my head, god do I love you Zisteau.

I hear the hitch in Z's breath "I... I love you too." 

The recognition hits me... I said that out loud! 

"Oh god..." I whisper breathlessly, totally embarrassed. But the look in Z's eyes, and the smile on his face is reassuring enough. 

~~

I drop my books with a loud gasp, seeing Z pressed against a wall, by a tall kid with jet black hair and sparkling blue eyes. 

Z notices me and attempts to push the kid off him. I turn and run, tears streaming down my cheeks. I run to the nearest empty hall and sink to floor, burying my face in my hands. 

I hear footstep echo loudly off the lockers. 

"G... g... go... A... away... Z" I say, stumbling over the words

"Kurt... I'm so sorry.... it really wasn't what it looked like." Z says kneeling in front of me, tears staining his face.

"B... But... I saw you.... I saw... him..."

"He is the new student Kurt.... he didn't know...."

"Then... why... didn't you... stop him?"

"You showed up right as I was trying to" 

The look in his eyes is so serious, so.... truthful. I just can't stay mad or upset with him. 

I collapse against him crying, letting him rub my back calmingly.

~~

"Kurt! Zisteau's here!" I hear my mom yell

I shakily stand up and walk downstairs, not caring about my appearance. 

The second Z sees me his smile turns into concern. 

"Kurt... I'm so sorry" 

I just shrug, not seeing the point.

I'm instantly being hugged tight. him just hugging me helps, just him being here makes loosing Wolfie more bearable.

~~

"Hey, Zisteau...." I say nervously 

Z sets his phone down and turns to me "hmm?"

I open my mouth to say something, but close it again. I look down at my hands, butterflies in my stomach. 

"Is something wrong? did I do something? are you ok?" Z rushes out

"No.... nothing's wrong...."

Z let's out a sigh.

I don't look away from my hands "I was... wondering .... if... er... never mind" 

Z grabs my hands "you know you can ask me anything, Kurt" 

I finally look up, my gaze meeting Z's. the look of complete and total trust and love in his eyes makes me feel more confident.

"Will you go to prom with me?" I finally ask.

Z sends me a smile "I would love to, Kurt."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding 

Z wraps his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I hug back, resting my head in the crook of his neck 

"I love you" I whisper

"Love you too" 

~~

I'm being twirled around, laughing all the while. Z stops twirling me and I collapse against his chest, hugging him. 

I step back to take my position as a slow song comes on, but stop breath taken at how amazing Z looks in a tuxedo and the lights from the dance floor. 

"You ok?" 

"Yeah.... your just so... beautiful" I say, blushing heavily 

Z let's out a breathy laugh, caressing my cheek gently. "Your beautiful too." 

I cup his cheeks and bring his face to mine, letting our lips press gently together. 

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I reluctantly pull away. I check it to see a local number I don't recognize. 

"I gotta take this, I'm so sorry" I say

"It's ok" Z replies

I quickly head out the doors and outside where it's quieter and answer the phone 

"Hello"

"Is this Kurt Mac?" a lady asks 

"Yes"

"We are sorry to inform you that your mother and brother got in a car accident. your mother is in critical condition and your brother didn't make it." 

I feel tears run down my face as my phone falls from my hand, smashing against the ground. 

I feel broken. me and my brother Brian were really close. 

I sink to the ground hiding my head in my hands. 

"Kurt?" 

"Kurt?" 

"Kurt!"

I look up to see Z looking at me concerned.

"Kurt.... what's wrong? are you ok?"

I shake my head

Z sits down in front of me and I collapse against him, crying, unable to stop the tears.

Eventually I calmed down enough to manage one sentence. 

"B... Brian's dead"

"Your brother?" 

I nod mutely 

"Oh my god, Kurt, I'm so sorry" 

Z pulls me onto his lap, holding me tightly

"What happened?" 

"Car crash...." 

"Wait... is your mom ok?"

"Critical condition..."

"Do you want to go see her?"

"Y... yeah"

Z and I head to his car and he drives us to the hospital.

Once we get there, Z talks with the lady at the desk, attempting to get information. 

"Any luck?" I ask quietly 

"Yeah, she's in room 213, still in critical condition" 

"Oh...."

"You are allowed to see her though"

"Ok"

"Do you want me to come with, or wait here?" 

"Come with" 

Z nods and intertwines our fingers. we make our way to her room.

We enter her room and my heart drops. she's laying in bed, unconscious. she has a neck brace, a cast on her left arm and right leg, and bandages wrapped around her head.

"Kurt...." Z says bringing me into a hug

"Can... can we just go home?"

"Yeah.... we can"

We head back out, Z gives the nurses his phone number, since mine broke. 

We head back to my house. I collapse on the couch in tears. 

"You get some rest" Z says kissing my forehead

"Don't leave...."

"I won't, I promise." 

Z sits down in a chair. I slowly start to doze off.

~~

I hold Z's hand tightly as we stand there in the rain, looking at the grave of my little brother. I gingerly sit down the flowers, silently saying my goodbyes. 

Z puts an arm around my shoulder, bringing me closer. I cuddle into his side, letting myself be comforted. 

~~

I point to a spot in the sky "that's Gemini" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah..." I point to another spot "and there's the Little Dipper"

"Wow... do you have all of them memorized?" 

"Basically" 

"You are such a nerd" Z says, cuddling closer. 

"Yeah... I know"

~~

"What do you want Vechs?" I ask nervously 

"You should know exactly what I want" Vechs says, moving closer to me.

I back myself against the wall, moving away from Vechs

"I... I..." 

"Don't get all nervous and stuttery on me"

I just look at him, scared.

"You should just leave Z" Vechs sneers at me

I shake my head 

"Really... cause even you know he would be so much better with me." Vechs gets even closer "you know he wants someone more exciting, less shy, less quiet, less reserved, less self conscious. you know it's true." 

I just stare at him.... maybe he's right...

"You know Z wants me soooo much more than you" 

"No.... no...." I say quietly, not confident in the slightest

"Hey, someone has a voice!" 

"He... would... never.... want you" I say, attempting to reassure myself.

"Ohhh someone's being brave! sure you don't want to go hide behind Zisteau?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, you have something I want, and I always get what I want" Vechs says, getting in my face.

I shrink back against the wall, cringing because I know what's going to happen.

"Don't even think about it Vechs!" Z shouts storming into the bathroom.

Vechs jumps backwards, looking extremely pale.

"I wasn't gonna do anything Zistykinz"

"Don't pull that crap with me! you were gonna hurt Kurt!" 

"No, I would never hurt him!"

"You are a terrible lier Vechs!" Z gets in Vechs' face "don't you EVER think about laying a finger on Kurt!"

Vechs cowers backwards "right... got it...."

"Good, now go"

Vechs leaves and Z comes over to me

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

I shake my head

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I really wish you didn't have to go through that."

"Do you actually think I'm to shy?" I ask shakily 

"No, you are perfect the way you are, I would never want you to change"

I just stare at him incredulously 

"I would never leave you Kurt, don't ever listen to Vechs. he is a jerk."

"I don't think I could loose anyone else" I say quietly 

"Don't worry Kurt, I'm always going to be here for you" 

I hug him tightly "I love you"

"I love you too" Z replies, hugging back

~~

"Hey Z! what's up?" 

"Hey... could I possibly spend the night.... me and my parents got into a bit of a fight" 

"Umm... hold on" 

"Hey, mom, can Z stay the night?" I call out

"Sure" 

"Yeah, you can" 

"Great! be over soon"

The call drops. this actually makes me a little nervous. Z has never spent the night before.... 

I answer the door after Z knocks.

"Hey" I say

"Hey to you too" Z replies

I lead him upstairs to my room.

I already had my pajamas on, but Z didn't. 

"You won't mind me sleeping without a shirt, will you?" Z asks

I feel my face heat up "no, of course not" 

Z looks at me for a second before stepping closer and taking my hands in his. "I know your nervous Kurt, but we won't do anything beyond sleeping, I promise." 

This causes me to blush even more, but I send him a smile, which he immediately returns.

"Do you have a pair of shorts I could wear?" 

"Um, yeah." I grab a random pair of shorts "here" 

"Thanks!" 

Z proceeds to unbutton his jeans. I blush and look away. when I look back Z is only in shorts, and oh my god does he look good shirtless. 

We climb into bed, Z wraps his arms around my waist, I cuddle closer to him. I could definitely get used to this 

~~

The day was finally here, me and Z stood side by side in our cap and gowns. we made it through high school!

I see Vechs staring at us, jealously. I send him a look and kiss Z deeply. I'm not usually one for doing stuff like this, but for what Vechs has done, its definitely worth it. 

I pull away and Vechs looks like he's fuming, about ready to punch someone, most likely me.

Z must have noticed "did you do that to make Vechs jealous?" 

"Maybe" 

"This is so unlike you" Z pulls me closer "but its quiet alluring"

I blush but pull Z closer, kissing him deeply

~~

Z brings two ice cream cones over to the bench I'm sitting on, handing me one.

"Thanks" I say, smiling brightly at him.

"You seem overly happy today" Z says, raising a questioning eyebrow 

"It's summer, were done with high school, no more dealing with Vechs, homework, annoying teachers, what's there not to be happy about." 

"To true" 

Z goes to lick his ice cream and I bump his arm so ice cream goes on his nose. I smile innocently at him, attempting to stifle my giggles. Z Looks at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he pushes his ice cream cone on my nose. 

I can't help but laugh at this, Z looks hilarious and adorable with ice cream on his nose. 

Z leans closer and licks the ice cream off my nose. I blush deeply and let out a breathy laugh. 

~~

Z and I sit on a blanket, our parents on other blankets beside us, as we sit in the local park, waiting for the fireworks to start. 

A shaggy white dog, being chased by a kid, comes barreling at us. I flinch slightly as the dog attacks me with kisses. as I attempt to push the dog off, Z sits beside me laughing. 

The kid apologizes and leads the dog off. I look at them as they walk away, that dog reminds me so much of Wolfie.

"You ok?"

"that dog reminds me of Wolfie."

"It doesn't bother you, does it?"

"No, actually" I send him a reassuring smile.

Z smiles back.

I hear a loud bang, and look up just in time to see the bright flash of a red, white, and blue firework. 

~~

I stand in front of the mirror in my room, adjusting my bow tie. Zisteau was taking me out for my birthday, and I wanted to dress up. I'm wearing a nice dark blue button down dress shirt, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a black bow tie. I also managed to get my hair to not stick up. 

"Heyo Kurt" Z says, opening the door

"Hey" I reply 

Z walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, hugging me. 

"You look great"

I lean into his touch "thanks, you do too"

He really did though. he was wearing a dark red dress shirt, dress pants, and dress shoes. 

"Are you ready to head out?" 

"Yeah" 

I turn and kiss his cheek. we head out to his car, waving to mom on the way.

Z hadn't told me where we were going yet, and I don't think he will, he loves surprises and surprising people, me in particular. 

I look out the car window, watching the scenery fly by. I thought back to the beginning of high school. I was much more shy then, I still am but back then it was much worse, I usually couldn't talk to anyone. Just to think how far I have come since then, I'm out of high school, getting ready to go to college. it's absolutely insane.

"Kurt.... Kurt?"

"Huh?" I ask turning in my seat

"We're here" 

"Oh...."

Z chuckles and gets out to open my door for me. I send him a smile, which only gets wider when Z curtsies.

"Why thank you kind sir" I say, attempting to imitate a posh rich person

We both laugh at the ridiculous of this.

I grab Z's hand and we make our way into the restaurant, which happens to be a fancy Italian place.

"Do you have a reservation?" the receptionist asks 

"Yes, should be under Hunter" Z responds

"Zisteau Hunter, correct?"

"Yep"

"Right this way Mr. Hunter"

We follow the lady through the restaurant. our seat happened to be towards the back, right next to a window.

The lady leaves, telling us our waiter will be here soon. We nod our thanks.

"How has your birthday been so far?" Z asks

"Great, actually. my parents got me a new telescope" 

"Awesome! I just hope my present can match that" 

"Oh, Z, you didn't have to get me anything, just being able to spend time with you is the perfect present."

"I know... but I wanted to get you something"

I send him a smile "well thank you then" 

Z opened his mouth to say something, but our waiter came over.

We order our drinks and the waiter leaves. I grab a menu and start looking through it. I notice that there was gluten free spaghetti.

"You even found a place with gluten free spaghetti." 

"Yeah, I know you love spaghetti, and I wanted to make sure they had gluten free"

"You are to good to me Z"

Z grabs my hands with his "I could never be to good to you Kurt. you, are amazing, and perfect." Z pauses for a second, rubbing endless circles into the back of my hands. "Sometime I wonder how I even deserve to have someone this amazing."

"You know I wouldn't ever choose anyone else" 

"I know, and I would never want to be with anyone but you. you really are the love of my life, Kurt"

I feel myself blush "your mine too, Zisteau"

It wasn't to often we had conversations like this. it was usually just simple 'I love you' and kisses. these conversations are some of the best though, it helps calm my insecurities.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly, with our usual banter.

After Z payed we headed out to his car. Z started the car and started driving.

"Where we heading?" I question

"Back to your house" Z replies

Once we get there we head in hand and hand. 

"How'd it go?" mom asks

"Good" I reply with a smile

"Me and your dad are heading to bed, Kurt, you guys enjoy your night"

Mom leaves and me and Z sit down on the couch.

"Thank you for tonight Z, I really did have a lot of fun." I say, cuddling into his side

Z gently squeezes my shoulder "you are absolutely welcome, but that isn't it"

"Really?" I raise a questioning eyebrow

"Really... I have to grab something from my car, why don't you head upstairs, i'll meet you up there in a minute"

"Ok" 

We both get up, I give Z a quick kiss then head upstairs to my room. I change into my pajamas and sit on my bed.

Z comes into the room a few minutes later, carrying a drawstring backpack and something in wrapping paper.

I send him a questioning look.

He smiles brightly at me, handing me the wrapped thing "Happy Birthday Kurt"

I take it and gingerly pull of the wrapping paper. it looks like a canvass... I flip it over and see a beautifully painted picture of Wolfie laying on his back with his tongue sticking out, lulling to the side.

I feel tears start to form, but they aren't sad tears. the painting is absolutely beautiful. 

"I'm sorry Kurt, did I upset you?" Z says, his eyes scanning me.

I shake my head "no... it's so...amazing Z, I love it" 

"Phew, I thought it was too soon."

"No, it's absolutely perfect, thank you"

Z hugs me "you are absolutely welcome"

After Z pulls away, he grabs his bag "i'll be right back" he leaves the room.

Z comes back in his pajamas

"You staying the night?" I ask

Z sends me a smile "of course, but before we go to sleep, I heard there was a meteor shower tonight."

I had totally forgotten about that "oh yeah..... your willing to stay up with me?"

"Of course, plus I brought something for us."

I send him a questioning look.

"Come on, it should be starting soon."

I follow Z out to the backyard where there was a blanket spread on the ground and something sitting beside it.

Z grabs the thing, which happened to be a bottle of something.

"It's scotch" Z say, obviously sensing my confusion 

"Z, we aren't 21 yet...."

"So, no one will find out"

"Ok" 

We sit down on the blanket, I cuddle into Z's side. Z opens the bottle and takes a drink, before handing it to me. I look at it skeptically, before taking a small sip. It actually tastes pretty good.

"You like it?" Z asks

I take another drink and hand it back to Z "yeah, actually"

We sit in a comfortable silence, watching the meteor shower and enjoying the scotch.

Eventually, it being almost 3, we head back upstairs to my room, both slightly tipsy. 

We end up cuddled on the bed, with Z already asleep. I feel asleep to, overly content with how my birthday had gone.

~

I put the last box in the back of my car and close the door. 

I head back in my house where my parents were waiting.

My mom pulls me into a hug "I'm gonna miss you so much!"

"I'm gonna miss you guys too" I respond hugging her back

"You have everything right?"

"Yes, I do believe so"

"Alright, just be careful, ok?"

"Don't worry, I will be" 

"Ok hon, just visit soon"

"I will" I reassure her again.

I give her one last hug and say goodbye. 

I head out to my car and start driving. today was the day to check in and get your dorm room. I was going to meet Z at the college at two, he had gotten there early and already gotten to our dorm room, luckily we had gotten one together.

An hour later, just after two, I pull into the student dorm parking lot. I stop the car and pull out my phone.

"Hey, Kurt" Z says after he answers

"Hey Z, just got here, can you help carry my stuff in please?"

"Yup be there in a second"

The call drops and I get out and lean against my car.

Z comes out of the dorm, wearing his ever present zombie pigman hoodie. 

I warp my arms around Z's waist when he gets to me. 

"Hi" 

I giggle slightly "hi"

I give him a quick kiss and step back.

I hand him a box and grab the other box. I close the door with my foot and we make our way into the dorm and up two flights of stairs. 

Z juggles the box and opens the door, we head into the room, which already had posters and stuff hung up. 

The room consisted of the entrance to a bathroom off to one side, a dresser, a couch, a desk, and two beds which were opposite each other.

I set down my box and head back towards the door "I gotta grab the last of the stuff, be right back."

I head back down the two flights of stairs and out to my car. I grab my telescope and the painting of Wolfie. 

I head back in locking my car in the process. 

I'm about to turn the knob on the door when a voice startles me.

"Hi Kurt!" 

I spin around, almost dropping the telescope, to meet sparkling blue eyes full of mischief. 

"Vechs" I say flatly

Why is he here?

"You don't seem very amused by seeing me" Vechs says in that very 'I know you don't like me, but let's act like friends' kinda way.

"Your really doing this, Vechs?"

"Yeah I am, what about it?"

I just sigh, not seeing the point in this conversation.

I open the door and close it behind me, concluding Vechs and I's conversation.

"Who were you talking to?" Z asks curiously 

"Oh, you know, Vechs"

"Wait.... Vechs is here?"

I nod and move to finish unpack, along with Z's help.

~~

I close the door behind me and throw my bag on the couch, before I flop down on my bed in frustration. 

I'm usually really good with my classes and such, but I'm really struggling with a project and it frustrates me to no end.

I flip over to lay on my side and stare at the wall. 

I feel the bed dip beside me as someone sits down. the person lays down next to me and starts massaging my shoulders

"rough day?"

I nod, relaxing slightly

"Anything I can help with?"

I sit up and look at him thoughtfully "yeah, actually. I have to make a model of a constellation and I'm having trouble with it."

Z grabs a small a sketch book from the desk and pulls out a pencil and starts sketching.

~

How I ended up in this situation, I may never know, but, here I am, attempting to get a very drunk Vechs and Zisteau back to there rooms.

"Why did you guys have to drink so much?" I mutter

Vechs giggles loudly.

I sigh as I stop in front of the rooms.

"Alright, wait here I'm gonna go get Chad, Vechs."

I head into Vechs' room

"Hey, Chad.... you awake?"

I hear a groan from one of the beds "what?"

"Vechs is out in the hallway, drunk, could you possibly help?"

Another groan "fine"

Chad gets up and walks over to me.

"How much did he drink this time?" 

"I'm guessing a lot"

We walk back our to the hallway, but I stop dead in my tracks. Z has Vechs against the wall kissing him passionately.

"Z!" I yell

Z pulls away from Vechs, looking dazed. he glances at me as if trying to figure something out. 

"Kurt?" Z asks, looking back at Vechs overly confused

"Why Z, why?" I ask, tears starting to form

"I... I thought....."

"Thought what?!? hmm? you know what never mind, I'm going to bed don't even think about coming back to our room tonight!" I yell at him, cutting him off.

I go to my room and slam the door behind me, locking it in the process. I collapse on my bed in tears. 

How could he do that. I thought he didn't like Vechs. I thought he loved me.

I wake up to a beam of sunlight hitting my face. I look over and don't see Z in bed, which is unusual. I almost always get up before him.

Then I realize my pillow is slightly wet, which makes me remember last night, and what happened. 

Worry instantly sets in. I have no idea where Z is, I yelled at him to leave and not come back last night.

As much as I want to be mad at him, I can't. he was drunk and wasn't thinking straight. 

I need to find him. I rush out my door and to Vechs and Chads. I knock and wait. eventually Vechs answers the door.

"What do you want, Kurt?" Vechs asks quietly, but coldly

"Is Z here?" I ask

"No. why would he be?"

"Because of last night....."

"What happened exactly?"

"Don't remember?"

Vechs shakes his head.

"You and Z both went to a party and got drunk, so I came and got you to bring you back here. I went in to your room to get Chad and when I came back Z was kissing you..."

"Wait.... Z was kissing me?"

I nod, the image coming back to mind and tears starting to form again.

"Do you know where he went last night?" I ask trying to stay on topic

"Nope, sorry"

I sigh and head down the hall to Pause and Beef's room. not long after I knock Beef answers the door.

"Hey Kurt, whatcha need?"

"Is Z here?" 

"No, he isn't, Why?"

"I got mad at him and yelled at him last night...." I say and scratch the back of my neck

"He went to that party, didn't he?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, good luck finding him."

"Thanks"

I head to the next room, which happens to be Guude and Bdubs' room. 

"Hey" Bdubs says after he answers the door

"Is Z here?"

"Yeah, he is."

I let out a relieved sigh "is he ok?"

"Just upset is all. by the way what happened last night? all Z said was something about Vechs, him messing up, and you yelling at him"

"He and Vechs went to the same party and both got drunk, so I went and got them to bring them back here. then I went to get Chad and when I went back into the hallway Z was kissing Vechs. I got mad and yelled at him, telling him not to come back to our room. then I left."

"Oh, well, your not mad at him are ya?"

"No, not anymore."

"Ok, he's on the couch in tears right now. it would probably best if you comforted him."

I nod as Bdubs steps to the side, holding open the door.

I walk in and see Z clutching a pillow on the couch, his face is stained with tears.

"Kurt...." Z says quietly after noticing me.

I walk up to him and pull him into a hug. 

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I don't know what came over me."

"Don't worry, I forgive you Z" I murmur in his ear

~~

Z and I walk through the door to our dorm room. we had gone out for Z's birthday. it had gone really well, we went out for a nice dinner and I gave him his present, which happened to be some professional art supplies, which he loved.

Z heads into the bathroom and I change into my pajamas. when Z comes back he is only in his boxer, which makes me blush, but I don't look away. Z has an amazingly toned body. 

"I seem a little overdressed" I say giggling slightly 

"I could help with that" Z replies, wiggling his eyebrows seductively

~~

I had noticed something, having spent so much time with Z in our dorm room, he is always sketching. I never get to see them though, he always keeps his sketch book with him. 

So when he left to go get some coffee I grabbed the sketch book and flipped to the first page.

The first drawing was of Wolfie. the next was of Z. but, after those they all seemed to be sketches of me. they were all really good too. there was one specifically I saw that I loved, it was a beautifully drawn picture of Z and I together under and amazing night sky.

"Kurt.... what are you doing?"

I look up to see Z standing in the door way, two cups of coffee in his hands, looking embarrassed

"Why didn't you ever let me see these?" I gesture to the sketch book "they are amazing."

"I wasn't sure if you'd like them...."

"Of course I like them, but I only have one question, why are they all of me?"

"Your my muse" 

~~

I hear a knock on the door. I flip over to my other side and ignore it. but, the person knocks again. 

I get out of bed with a groan. I look at the clock and see that it's one thirty in the morning. who could possibly want something this early?

I open the door to find Vechs.

I raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Your exactly the person I wanted to talk to!" Vechs says "though Z would be nice too"

"Why do you want to talk to me exactly, and do you realize what time it is?"

"Ok, so, you remember the night last week right?"

I nod

"Well I finally remembered and oh my god is Z a really, really good kisser"

I let out a sigh "yeah, I know, now if you don't mind I'm was trying to sleep."

I close the door and lock it before heading over to Z's bed instead of mine.

I slip under the covers and wrap my arms around him.

Z flips over and is facing me "who was that?"

"Vechs"

"Vechs?"

"Yeah, he was telling me how he finally remembered what happened that night last week when you were both drunk, and how good of a kisser you are."

"He was trying brag to you that I'm a good kisser?"

I giggle "yeah, he was"

"Well you should be the one bragging, you are the one that always kisses me, not him."

"Very true" I say before bringing him into a kiss.

~~

"I'm stressing over the finals" Z says, pacing the room

"I understand Z, but you gotta stop pacing."

Z stops for a second, then immediately starts pacing again.

"I have to pass the finals to get my degree."

I stand up and put my hands on Z's shoulders forcing him to stop "if you don't stop pacing I'm gonna go crazy."

"I'm sorry"

"No reason to be, I understand your stressed, why don't we work on your studying together."

"Ok"

I lead Z over to the bed and we both sit down. "which final are you having trouble with?"

"For my drawing class. I have to turn in a portrait and I really don't know which one to"

"Let me see your sketch book"

Z hands it to me hesitantly, a nervous and embarrassed look on his face.

I take it and flip it open "what it's not like I haven't seem it before"

"Yeah.... I know...."

I flip through the various drawings of me, until I get to the newer ones I hadn't seen yet. they are all really good. I flipped the page and stopped, only able to stare at the drawing.

It was a drawing of me naked in a very seductive pose. it was beautifully drawn, but why did he draw this.

"Why?" I ask, showing him the page I was on.

"Oh, um, I got inspiration and, well that happened. I'm sorry if its weird...."

"No, it's beautifully drawn, I like it"

"That's why I didn't want you to see my sketch book, I thought you would have found it disturbing."

"I don't, actually."

To reiterate my point I lean over and kiss him gently

When I pull away I go back to looking at the sketches. I eventually find one that I suggest he use.

~~

"Hey, Z?" I say nervously after he walked into the dorm room

"Hmm?" Z replies as he sets his bag down

"I think we need to talk about something..."

Z's face instantly gets a worried look on it.

"It's nothing bad, I promise."

Z let's out a sigh as he sits beside me on the bed.

"What is it then?"

"Well, since we are going to graduate soon, I thought we should maybe figure out where we are gonna live after college."

"Oh, hmm, guess I hadn't really thought about it, but your right, we should figure that out."

"Yeah.... I was thinking maybe we could rent an apartment until we save up enough to buy a house or something"

"Yeah, an apartment sounds good, as long as we are together."

I feel myself blush as I bring Z into a kiss.

~~

I unlock the door to our new apartment for the first time. Z and I had scoped out this apartment last week, since we were both graduating. 

Z had come out and looked at the apartment, since I didn't have time to, so this was my first time seeing it.

I walked in and there was a small entryway with a closet. then it lead into an open kitchen and living room. then there was a hallway with three doors. one was a bathroom, another was an office, and finally there was a bedroom. 

All of the walls were painted a light cream color and there was wooden floors in the kitchen and hallways, while the rest was mostly carpet. 

"Hey Kurt you here?" I here Z ask from another part of the apartment.

"Yeah" I say as I make my way to the living room where Z is.

"So... what do you think?"

"It's nice, I like it."

"Awesome"

"Indeed"

~~

"Come on I've got a surprise for you!" Z says excitedly as he leads me out of our apartment.

"Ok, ok, calm down, I'm coming."

Z leads me up multiple flights of stairs and to the door leading to the roof.

"Z, you know we're not allowed on the roof."

"Don't worry about it Kurt, they don't keep surveillance on the roof."

"...."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then trust me on this, ok?"

"Ok"

Z opens the door and heads out into the roof, I follow behind. 

There was a blanket with candles surrounding it, since it was dark. 

"What's the occasion? I didn't forget an anniversary did I?"

"No, I just thought it would be nice to relax under the night sky together"

"That does sound nice." 

We both sit down. I look up at the night sky, instantly recognizing multiple constellations. 

"Lemme guess, you already found at least ten constellations, right?" 

"Twenty, actually" I mumble finding more and more.

We go back to sitting in a comfortable silence. 

After a while Z turns to me "actually there is something special about today"

"Oh no! what did I forget, I feel so bad" I say feeling myself blush

"You didn't forget anything"

I look at him overly confused

"It's a new anniversary......" Z pulls out a ring box and gets on one knee "Kurt, will you marry me?" 

"Yes!" 

I pull Z into a kiss, one full of passion and love. 

When I pull away I rest my forehead against Z's. I feel a cold metal band slip onto my finger. 

"I love you Zisteau"

"I love you too"

~~

I open the door to my parents house. 

"Hey, were home" I call out

"In the kitchen"

I grab Z's hand and we head into the kitchen. 

As soon as we are in the room, were both brought into big hugs.

"It's so good to see you guys

"It's good to see you too" I say

"It's good to see that you two are still together." Mom says 

"That's actually one of the reasons we wanted to visit. Z and I are engaged" I say, showing them the ring

"Oh my gosh! congratulations"

"Thanks" 

~~

I stood nervously in the dressing room, looking at myself in the mirror. I had put on my very fancy looking tuxedo and Aureylain had helped me with my hair. 

Today was the day of the wedding and I'm so nervous. I know I shouldn't be, but I am. 

"Don't be so nervous, Kurt. you'll be ok" 

I look behind me and see Guude.

"I know" 

"Is it getting in front of all those people making you nervous?"

"I dunno, maybe"

"Don't worry about that, just think of all the memories your destined to make with Z. Think about all the memories you've already made."

"Your right, I just need to stay calm." I say and take a deep breath.

"Good, now come on, we're about to get started" 

~~

"Wow, this view is breath taking" I say, more to myself than anyone.

"It really is" Z says

Today was the last day of our honeymoon and we decided to go on a hike. we ended up on top of hill, which had an amazing view of the rocky beach and water below. 

"This week has been amazing" Z says, turning to me 

I wrap my arms around his waist, gently pulling him closer "it has indeed"

Z gently kisses me. "why don't we stay here and watch the sunset, then head back"

"Ok" 

We find a near by tree and sit down. I rest my head on Z's shoulder and he wraps an arm around me. we sit in a comfortable silence as the sun slowly dips below the horizon. 

~~

"We've been looking for hours, Z, I'm starting to doubt that we will ever find one" I say with a sigh as I sit down on a bench

Z sits down beside me "don't worry, we will find one..... eventually"

The relater that had been helping us, came back over to us "we have two more houses to visit today!" She says a little too perkily 

"Alright, what's the address?" Z asks

"67591 Crafter Drive"

"Ok, we'll meet you there"

"Bye!" she says, yet again too perkily

Z and I head to the car. once Z started driving I turned to him. 

"Do you think she's too perky or is it just me?"

"I agree, she is waaaay too perky"

We both laugh.

Eventually we pull up to a two story house, which looked relatively nice. It has light blue siding and a white door. there was also a relatively big front porch. 

"Looks nice" Z says

"Yeah, let's just hope the inside and the back yard are this nice too" 

"Agreed" 

We meet the relater on the porch and head in. right when you enter there is a foyer which has two hallways leading off of it and a living room to the left. 

The living room is painted a light green and has wood flooring. the first hallway is straight from the front door. It leads to the kitchen, which is painted a burnt orange ish color. there is an island in the middle and dark colored cabinets. there is also space for a table.

Connecting the kitchen and the living room is a dinning room, which is painted white and also has a wood floor.

Then down the second hallway, which was to the right, there was a small bathroom and a laundry room, which lead out to the garage. there was also a second living room, which was painted a light blue and has carpet.

Next we headed up stairs, where there are five doors. one lead to a decent size bathroom with a tub shower. then there were three bedrooms, two bigger ones and one smaller one. 

Then there was the master bedroom. it was a fairly large room with plenty of natural lighting. there was a window seat and a big walk in closet. there was also the master bath, which was amazing. there is a double sink a fancy looking shower and a big jacuzzi tub. 

After that we headed down to the basement, which was fairly big and has an office and a bar. 

Then we head out to the backyard, which like the master bath, was amazing. it was fenced in, which was nice. there was a big pool, with an amazing looking pool area surrounding, which included a hot tub, a mini bar, and an out door kitchen style thing.

"That concludes our tour! i'll leave you two here to discuss for a minute, just meet me in the living room." she says before heading into the house.

"So...." I say, glancing at Z

"Wow, this is like, perfect for us." 

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more."

"I wonder how much this costs though, I think it's gonna be a little out of our price range."

"Yeah..... maybe if it is we could put some of the money we set to side for furniture towards it."

"Maybe, or if it's to much we could move onto the next house"

"You and me both know that we want this house...."

"Yeah, your right. lets just hope that's its not too much more."

"Yeah...."

We both head in and meet the relater, who looks at us expectantly.

"We are interested in this house, though we are a little concerned about the cost, so how much is it?" Z says

"It's listed at 200,000. Which happens to be right in your price range."

"Awesome"

"Would you like to put in your offer then?"

Z and I share a look "yes, we would" 

"Great I just need you to both sign here" she indicates a spot on a piece of paper 

We both sign our names 

"Alright! I will give you guys a call when I hear back from the seller!" 

"Thanks for all your help" I say

"Your welcome!"

We head back out to the car. As Z drives down the road the relater waves to us.

~~

I'm relaxing on the couch, watching an f1 race on TV, when the phone rings. 

"I got it" I hear Z yell

I try to listen to the conversation, but it's just quiet enough that I can't.

Z comes into the living room with a huge smile on his face. 

"Who was that?" I ask

"The relater" Z replies

"Did we get the house?"

"Yes!"

"Awesome!"

~~

"Hey Z" I say

"Hey" Z says, glancing up from his book.

"What's up?" 

"Just reading..... why?"

"No reason..."

"What on your mind, I can tell you want to talk" 

I sit down beside him on the window seat. "well, um, I was thinking about maybe getting a dog, if that's ok with you"

"Yeah, I don't see why not. I think having a dog would be a great idea."

"Awesome! but, I don't want get one from a breeder, I want to adopt one from the shelter."

"Ok, then why don't we head to the shelter tomorrow."

~~

We head into the shelter and to the front desk

"Hi! how can I help you gentlemen today?" the lady asks

"Hi, um we wanted to look into adopting a dog" I say

"Sure! you can go ahead and visit with the dogs, they are just down that hall, the first door on the right." The lady says, pointing to a hallway.

"Thanks" 

Z and I head down the hall and into the room she indicated. 

There were all kinds of dogs, though no matter how long we were there, we couldn't come to a decision. I didn't want a big dog, but Z did. I also didn't want I really tiny dog, which Z didn't either. 

Eventually though, we came across a dog that wasn't really small but wasn't really big either. she was an Australian cattle dog. 

she was quiet and seemed to slightly back away from the other dogs, which seemed a little odd. though I think Z found it funny.

"I think she acts kinda like you"

I playfully shove him. 

"you know, I think shes the one."

"me too."

~~~~

I look over at Z after hearing a door bell ring on TV. "I don't think I've ever heard Eva bark.... have you?"

"I don't think I have either, that's weird."

"it is indeed."

~~~~

We step into the high school Z and I had both gone to, Mindcrack. tonight was our high school reunion and all of our friends, even the ones that live out of country, are gonna be here. we were both super excited, we hadn't seen them in what felt like forever. 

"KURT! Z!" I hear some one yell. 

I identify that person as Pause.

"hey guys!" Z says, hugging Pause.

"Kurt, my friend, its been too long" Beef says, coming over to give me a hug.

"it has indeed been too long" I reply, hugging him.

eventually, after many hugs and hellos, Guude, Bdubs, and a little girl with blonde hair and emerald green eyes, like Guude's, walks in

I nudge Z "I didn't know Guude and Bdubs had a daughter."

Z looks towards them "huh, I didn't either."

"Hey Guude, Bdubs" I greet as they come over to us

"hey guy" Guude responds.

after we share hugs Guude starts talking "id like y'all to meet Apple, our daughter"

upon hearing her name, Apple perks up and waves at us "hi!!"

I chuckle quietly "hi"

Apple pulls at Bdubs hand, making him walk towards another group of people. Guude laughs and waves.

"she is a handful, but that was probably the best decision we've ever made."

"She looks a lot like you, actually" Z says

"yeah, we were surprised when we first got her how much of a resemblance there was."

after a bit more discussion, Guude changes the topic. "well, enough about me, how have you guys been?"

 

"pretty good. we actually got a dog recently, and bought a house."

"that's awesome, you'll have to us over sometime!" 

"we will have to arrange something then"

~~~~

"can you get it Z?" I call out from the kitchen, where I was making dinner.

"yup" Z calls back as he opens the door.

after a few minutes Z, Guude, Bdubs, and Apple come into the kitchen.

"that dog of yours sure is cute!" Bdubs says

I chuckle quietly "dinners basically done if you want to take a seat."

they head over to the table. 

"want any help?" Z asks

"sure, can you get plates and wine glasses please?" 

Z nodes and heads over to the cabinets.

when Z hands me the plates, I put an equal amount of spaghetti on each plate, except for Apple's, which gets a smaller amount. I take the three plates over to the table before going back and getting the other two. Z brings the wine glasses over and pours us all, except Apple, a glass of wine.

after dinner, while Apple was playing with Eva, we talked about a bunch of things. it was going smoothly until Guude asked a question.

"have you two ever thought about adopting a child?"

I was quiet taken a back by the question. I glanced at Z, who also looked a little confused. he sent me a look, which I could tell was a look of hesitancy, but also interest.

"no, we hadn't actually. And, if I may ask, where did that come from?"i finally say.

"I dunno, you two just seem like you'd be good parents." 

the conversation drifts back to less serious topics. 

even though we moved on from that conversation, I cant stop thinking about it. the thought of being a parent scares me, though it might not be a bad thing.

After they left Z looks at me, and I can instantly tell what hes going to say.

"what do you think about adopting?"

I bite my bottom lip "... can we not have that conversation now..." 

"yeah, of course."

~~~~

"hey" Z says in my ear, sitting beside me on the window seat. 

I look away from the window and to Z. "hey"

"whats on your mind?"

"nothing."

"really, cause I can tell somethings bugging you."

"I've never been able to keep anything from you." I say with a sigh

"nope, and its gonna bug me until you tell me. so whats up."

I let out a sigh. "its the whole... adoption thing"

"it was just a thought, Kurt, we don't actually have to"

"its not that I don't want to.... its... just that... the thought makes me scared... I guess."

"scared?"

"I feel like i'd be a terrible parent..." I look down at my hands, afraid to meet Z's eyes.

"oh, Kurt." Z gently lifts up my chin so i'm looking at him again "you would be the best dad ever"

"I dunno, Z"

"have some confidence, Kurt, you would be an amazing parent, there's no doubt in my mind."

I guess if Z can believe in me, then maybe I should too.

"yeah.... maybe we could adopt, if your ok with that."

"of course i'm ok with it. I just wanted to make sure you were too."

~~

"Isn't Sarah dropping her off today?" Z asks

"Yeah, I do believe so."

"Did she happen to say what time?"

"No"

Z moves closer, pulling me into a kiss, which I eagerly return. Z moves from my lips to my neck, where he playfully nips and sucks at my skin. 

I moan softly, unable to suppress it. Z moves to my ear, gently nibbling. I bring Z in for another kiss, though this one was much more passionate. 

Z, yet again, breaks the kiss, favoring my neck. 

The door bell rings, which startles Z, who bit kinda hard on my neck.

"Ow!" I say, rubbing at the spot.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, let's just get the door, hopefully she won't question the bite mark on my neck." 

I open the front door and greet Sarah. 

"Hi"

"Hi guys"

"Come on in." I hold open the door.

Sarah, along with a girl walk in, heading towards the living room. 

We all take a seat. 

"Kurt, Zisteau, I would like you to meet Dezeray." Sarah says, indicating the girl.

The girl had auburn hair, which was put in braided piggy tails, and blue-green eyes, just like Z's. she was wearing a white dress with pink flowers. 

"Hi Dezeray" I say, smiling warmly at her.

She tilts her head to one side before running up and hugging me "hi!!!" 

I chuckle and hug her back, which seems to make her even happier. She moves over and gives Z a big hug too.

"You remember what I told you Dezeray, right?" Sarah asks

Dezeray nods enthusiastically.

"Good, now could you give us a minute to talk please?" 

"Yeah!" Says Dezeray, just as Eva walks into the room, which Dezeray takes advantage of, and starts playing with her. 

"How old is she?" I ask

"She's six, but she turns seven in two months."

Z and I hadn't known what to expect, really.

"I have the final papers that you have to sign right here, then she'll be yours."

"Great" 

Sarah hands us the papers, which we both sign. 

"That's it, good luck guys."

"Thank you so much" 

"No problem" Sarah replies, smiling warmly at us. 

"I'm leaving now Dezeray" Sarah says as Dezeray comes back over to us.

"Ok! bye!" Dezeray says giving Sarah a big hug.

With that Sarah leaves, leaving us alone with Dezeray.

"So... your my new dads?" she asks 

"Yes, we are" Z replies

"Awesome!" 

I can't help but laugh at that "come on, we got a room set up for you" 

"Is it pink with princesses and unicorns?" 

"It sure is" 

~~

"You ready to go meet grandma and grandpa?" I ask Dezeray, who had her backpack with her. 

"Yeah!"

"You have everything you need?"

She tilts her head to the side in that cute way. "um... I got clothes, pajamas, tooth brush, tooth paste. yup!"

"Let me see your bag" 

She hands me her bag, which was pink and sparkly. I open the bag, seeing all the things she listed, but I noticed it was lacking something. 

"I think your missing something..."

She looks confused before lighting up "oh!" she darts up the stairs, coming back with a stuffed cat. "can't forget kitty!" 

"Indeed" 

"Indeed!!" she replies happily. 

She had gotten into the habit of repeating indeed every time I said it.

"Now we just gotta wait on the slow poke." I say, which causes her to giggle

"Come on daddy!!" she yells up the stairs

"I'm comin, I'm comin." I hear Z mutter as he comes down the stairs.

"You all set?" Z asks Dezeray 

"Yup!"

Z looks to me "yup, and she didn't forget kitty this time." 

I smile fondly at the memory. she hates going anywhere without kitty. she had forgotten it one time and we had to drive all the way back to get it.

"Lets head out then" 

We all head out and get buckled, though I double check Dezeray's. 

After a half hour of driving, I noticed how it was weirdly quiet. I look back and see Dezeray asleep with her cheek pressed against the window. I nudge Z, who looks back and laughs quietly before pulling out his phone and taking a picture.

After another half hour we get to my parents house, Dezeray still fast asleep. 

"Should we try to wake her up?" Z asks

"Naw, i'll carry her in if you'll get the stuff." 

I get out and carefully pick up Dezeray, who wraps her small arms around my neck and buries her face in my chest.

I head into the house, my parents are instantly in the foyer. 

I put a finger in front of my mouth, indicating for them to be quiet. I lay Dezeray on the couch carefully.

I head into the kitchen, where my parents were waiting. 

"What did you say her name was again?" Mom asks

"Dezeray"

"That's an, odd name" 

"We didn't get to choose, though I think it fits her quite well."

Z walks into the kitchen. 

"Hey Z" I give him a quick kiss. 

"Hey, I put all the stuff in our room." 

"Thanks" I send him a smile. 

"Well, we'll let you two get settled."

Z and I head to the living room where Dezeray is still fast asleep. 

"I think we should wake her up, she won't sleep at all tonight if we don't." Z says

"Yeah... that wasn't fun last time."

"No it wasn't"

I gently shake Dezeray's shoulder. "hey Dezzy, it's time to get up." 

She yawns and blinks open her eyes. she looks at me confused for a second 

"Where are we?" 

"Grandma and grandpa's house, you want to meet them?"

"Yeah!" 

"Come on then" 

She grabs my hand and I lead her into the kitchen. "say hi Dezzy."

"Hi!" she says enthusiastically 

"Hi Dezeray, it's so nice to finally meet you." mom says

Dezeray giggles before giving both of them a hug. 

"Why don't you go help dad with unpacking your stuff" I say to her

"Ok... wait! where's Kitty!" Dezeray says, suddenly looking very worried. 

"Ummm, I dunno. you had it with you in the car, right?" 

"Yeah, I did...."

"Hey Z!" I call out 

"What?" Z calls back

"Do you know where Kitty is?" 

"No...."

"Go help dad look for it, ok?" 

"Ok..."

She heads out of the room, looking worried, but determined.

"What's Kitty?" dad asks, confused

"Oh, that's her stuffed cat. she's had it since she moved in with us."

"Is she always that attached to it?"

"Yeah, but it's just a phase, she'll grow out of it eventually."

"I found it!!!" I hear Dezeray yell from the other side of the house. I can just imagine her dancing with Kitty over her victory.

~~

I see a very groggy looking Dezeray meander down the stairs. 

"Hey Dezzy, happy birthday!" I say

She instantly lights up and runs over to me, hugging me tightly. "thanks!" 

"Since its your birthday, dad and I are gonna take you out for dinner and then get ice cream, then we are gonna come home and watch whatever movie you want!" 

"Yay!!! You'll even watch the unicorn movie?"

"Yes, we will even watch the unicorn movie."

"Yay!!" 

"Now, lets head into the kitchen. dad made a special breakfast."

"Piggy back ride?"

I smile and squat down low enough for her to hop on. I carry her into the kitchen.

Z laughs when I walk in "you finally got that pony you were asking for, I see." 

This causes her to erupt into a laughing fit. I send Z a half hearted glare. 

"Alright, pony rides over, silly."

I put her down and she gets into her seat at the table, obviously eager to eat.

"What did you make daddy?" 

"I made pancakes shaped like tiaras, cheesy scrambled eggs, and bacon."

"Yay!" 

Eventually, as the day went on, Dezeray kept asking when we were going to leave. 

"Dezzy, it's only three, we aren't leaving for another hour." Z says

"Awww, but I'm bored." 

"Well, maybe dad will play a game with you, maybe even dress up." Z says, sending me a mischievous look. 

"Come on daddy! lets play dress up!" Dezeray says, pulling on my hand. 

"Alright, alright." I allow her to pull me towards the stairs. 

After about a half hour, I looked like a 'princess'. I had on a tiara, fairy wings, and rings, which didn't really fit my fingers to well. 

I happen to see the time. "alright Dezzy, it's time to get around." I say, taking off the tiara and other accessories.

"What am I gonna wear?" 

"How about that cute new blue dress and the black flats." I suggest

"Yes! it's perfect."

"Well, I'm gonna go get around to, meet dad and I down stairs."

"Ok!"

I head into Z and I's bedroom, where Z was already at. 

"How'd dress up go?" Z asks 

"It was fun!" I say slightly sarcastically

"Let me guess, she made you a princess."

"You know it."

"I bet you were the prettiest princess."

I just sigh, heading to the closet to find an outfit.

After Z and Ip are ready, we head down stairs where Dezeray is waiting, looking cute in her outfit, though her hair is a mess. 

"Dezzy, I think you forgot to do something." 

"Huh?"

"You've got messy hair, silly"

"Oh! Could you do my hair?"

"Sure, bring me your brush." 

She heads to her room and brings the brush back down.

"How do you want it?" I question

"Piggy tail braids."

"Alrighty" 

I start brushing her long auburn hair. I had had to learn to braid after we got her, since that was how she usually wore her hair.

After I finished we headed out the door and to a fairly nice restaurant. 

When the waiter came by to take our order, Dezeray excitedly told him that it was her birthday. the waiter smiled brightly and wished her a happy birthday. 

After dinner we went to the ice cream shop just down the street. She ended up getting peanut butter fudge, which ended up all over her face. 

After cleaning her up we headed home. 

"Go change into your pajamas while we get the movie going"

"Are we gonna have popcorn?"

"We just had ice cream, silly, now go change."

She heads up stairs. 

"You have her present, right?"

"Of course." Z says, showing me the perfectly wrapped present.

Dezeray comes back into the living room, now in her pink pajamas and holding Kitty. 

"We do have something for you" Z says

"Really?!?" 

"Yep, here you go, happy birthday." Z says, handing her the present. 

She rips apart the wrapping paper, revealing a stuffed dog with white and grey fur.

Dezeray lights up "I love it!!"

"We thought Kitty could use a friend" I say

"Yeah! they will be the best of friends!"

"What are you gonna call it?" Z asks 

"Hmm... I think it looks more like a wolf than a dog, so i'll call it Wolfie!"

Wolfie, huh. Z sends me a look, which I return with a smile.

"Wolfie, I like it. Now lets watch that movie!"

"The unicorn one?"

"You bet"

"She doesn't mean 'the' unicorn movie does she" Z whispers 

"She does" 

"Great" 

We settle down onto the couch, with Dezeray curled up against Z's side. 

Half way through the movie Dezeray falls asleep, so Z stops the movie. 

"Thank god, I hate that movie."

"Yeah.... I'll take her to her room, then I'll come to bed."

"Alright, see you in a minute." Z says, giving me a kiss. 

I carefully pick up Dezeray's sleeping body, carrying her up the stairs. I lay her on her bed and pull the blanket on her, tucking her in. I place a gentle kiss on her forehead "good night Dezzy."

Suddenly little arms are wrapped around my neck "good night daddy, I love you" 

I hug back "I love you too"

~~

I lay out in the grass, staring at the sky, at midnight. Z had gone to bed a while ago, but I couldn't sleep, so I came out here.

I hear quiet foot steps behind me. I crane my neck and see Dezeray carrying Wolfie and Kitty. 

"Whatcha doing daddy?"

"Couldn't sleep, and what are you doing out of bed?"

"Couldn't sleep either and you weren't with dad in bed so I was looking for you."

"Oh"

Dezeray lays down beside me. "whatcha looking at?" 

"The constellations"

"What are constellations?" 

I start explaining, pointing out different constellations in the night sky.

~~

"We'll be back in a few days Dezzy" Z says

"Ok daddy"

"Bye Dezzy" I say, giving her a hug

"Bye daddy" she replies, hugging back.

Dezzy heads inside the house with Apple

"Don't be so worried guy, she'll be fine" Guude says.

"I know, it's just the first time she's gonna be away from us."

"Boo and I got it under control, you and Z just go and enjoy your trip."

"Ok, thanks again Guude"

"No problem, now go along."

I wave as we make our way back to the car. 

Z and I have to go on a bit of a business trip. Z has to go to an art gallery because of his work, plus, there is gonna be a transition where you'll be able to see mars, but only from a certain spot in the world, which happened to be where we were going. 

~~

It was almost lunch when we pulled into Guude's driveway. I got out and headed to the door and knocked.

"Hey Kurt, welcome back." Guude says after answering the door.

"Hi" I reply

"Come on in, Dezeray is almost ready to go." 

I walk in and am instantly being hugged. "Daddy!"

I hug back "hi Dezzy"

"Where's daddy at?"

"Waiting in the car." 

"Oh, ok"

"Go grab your stuff and we'll head back home."

"Yay!"

She wanders off.

"So how was your trip?" Guude asks

"It was nice, though I was worried about Dezeray."

"There was no need to worry guy, she was fine."

"Yeah... how did her and Apple do?"

"They got along great! though Apple isn't really into princesses like Dezeray is."

"That's good" 

"I'm ready daddy" Dezeray says from behind me. 

"Alright, let's go home."

"Indeed!"

I chuckle "indeed" 

"That's too cute" Guude says

"Thanks again Guude"

"No problem"

We leave with a wave. Z is waiting beside the car when we get back outside. Dezeray sees him and runs towards him, throwing herself at him. Z catches her and gives her a big hug.

"I missed you Dezzy" 

"I missed you too daddy"

~~

"Daddy... daddy...." 

I stir slightly, hearing Dezeray. 

"Daddy..."

I open my eyes, letting them adjust to the dark. when they do I see Dezeray clutching Wolfie and Kitty to her chest with tears in her eyes.

I sit up and turn on the lamp on my bedside table "what's wrong Dezzy? are you ok?"

"I had a nightmare" 

"Oh, it's ok Dezzy, it was only a dream." I say pulling her into a tight hug. 

"Can... can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yeah, come on." I say motioning to the spot between Z and I.

Dezeray lays down and I cover her up with the blanket. 

"Thanks daddy, I love you." 

"Love you too Dezzy."

~~

"It's so hard to believe she's gonna be thirteen tomorrow." I say 

"Yeah, it feels like just yesterday that she was running around, carrying Wolfie and Kitty, acting like a princess." Z replies

"I know my parents always said I grew up to fast, but now I really know what that feels like." 

"It'll be ok Kurt, she'll always be our little girl." Z says putting an arm around me, squeezing lightly.

"Yeah, I hope so."

~~

I hear a frustrated grunt as I'm passing by Dezeray's room. I stop and knock before entering. 

"You ok Dezzy?" I ask

Dezeray turns around and sees me "oh, hey dad."

"What's up?" 

"I'm nervous..."

"High school really isn't that bad Dezzy."

"I know, you keep telling me, but I'm just worried about what people will think of me." 

"Oh Dezzy, don't worry about what other people think, the only opinion that matters is your own. Besides its not like your gonna go to school wearing a tiara and princess dress." 

"Dad!"

"What, you actually tried that before."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, when you were nine, you tried to wear your sparkly pink princess dress, plastic glass slippers, and tiara to school. it was quiet the sight."

"I bet it was funny"

"It really was, now don't worry about tomorrow to much, I'm positive that it will go well."

"Yeah... thanks dad" Dezeray says hugging me

"No problem" I reply hugging back

~~

"Hey dads...." Dezeray says, walking into the kitchen where Z and I were siting

"Whatcha need?" Z asks 

"I was wondering if I could go on a date...."

"With who, when, and where?" Z asks, cutting her off

"With this guy named Max, some time this week, and probably to the movies" 

"Um, we'll think about it, ok?" I say, sensing Z's uneasiness.

"Ok, I'm gonna go do my homework"

"Alright." 

After she leaves the room, I turn to Z. "what do you think?"

"I don't know Kurt, I don't think it's a good idea." 

"If we don't let her go at some point, then she may never meet anyone she really likes, plus that's how we really started our relationship."

"Yeah... fine, I guess it's ok." 

"Ok, I'll go tell her."

I head up to Dezeray's room. 

"Hey Dezzy, so your dad and I talked about it and your allowed to go, on one condition."

"What condition?" 

"We have to meet him first" 

"Ok, thanks dad"

~~

"Dads I'm home!" Dezeray calls out 

Dezeray, followed by some boy entered the room. "dads, this is Max."

Max, was a fairly tall boy with pale skin, black hair that was just long enough to fall in front of his eyes, and dark brown eyes. 

"Hi Max, it's nice to meet you" I say shaking his hand 

Z also shakes his hand. 

"So, what are you two gonna go do?" 

"We were planning on seeing a movie." Dezeray says

"Ok, just have her back by 7" Z says. 

"Thanks dads! bye!" Dezeray says with a wave as her and Max head back out the front door.

~~

It was late Saturday morning when Dezeray came into the kitchen, still in her pajamas and her hair a rumpled mess. she sat down across from me on a chair crossed legged.

"Mornin dad" she says around a huge yawn

"Morning sleepy head" I reply around a chuckle

"Mmm is that coffee?" she asks, sniffing the air.

"It's is indeed, hold on, i'll get you some."

She sends me a lazy smile.

I grab her pink mug and fill it with coffee adding creamer and sugar and stirring it before sitting it in front of her. 

"Thanks" she takes an experimental sip "mmm amazing as usual."

"Hey dad, I actually was wondering something"

I raise a questioning eyebrow "hmm?"

"How did you and dad meet?"

"It was in high school, my freshmen year actually. I was extremely shy back then, and I literally ran into him in the hallway."

She laughs "wow, that sure is something."

"Yeah."

"I actually have one other question"

I nod

"Do you know who my birth parents are?"

I stopped mid motion, of bringing my mug to my mouth, shocked. 

"Um... no, I don't... where did this come from?"

"I'm just, curious, I guess."

I put my mug back down "if you really want to know, I could call the adoption agency we got you from, but I can't promise anything" 

"That would be awesome, thanks" 

~~~~

"Dezzy asked about her birth parents." I say

"What?!?" Z asks, looking shocked

"Yeah, she said she was just curious.... and I told her I would call the adoption agency."

"Are you actually gonna call them?"

"Z, she deserves to know."

"Yeah, your right."

I look up the agency's number and call. eventually I get to the right person

"How may I help you sir?" a lady asks

"I was wondering if you could tell me the names of the birth parents of my daughter, we adopted her almost 10 years ago."

"What's her name?"

"Dezeray Mac."

I her some typing.

"Well, it says here that they died in a car accident not long after she was born."

"Oh... could I at least get the names?"

"Sure, Sheryl and James Cook."

"Ok, thanks"

The call ends. I look at Z. "her birth parents died not long after she was born."

"Oooh"

"Yeah..."

I head up to Dezeray's room. 

"You find anything out?" she asks 

"Yeah..." I scratch the back of my neck "they died not long after you were born." 

"Oh...."

"I'm sorry Dezzy"

"It's ok dad, it's not like I ever really knew them. that and I couldn't imagine having different parents, I love you guys"

~~~~

"Hey dad, can we go shopping?" Dezeray asks

"Why?" I ask confused

"Prom is in a month and I need a prom dress." 

"Is Max taking you to prom?" 

"Yeah, so can we go?"

"Sure, go get in the car, i'll be out in a sec."

I head into the living room "I'm taking Dezzy shopping"

"Why?" Z asks

"For a prom dress" 

"Is it really prom time already?"

"I guess so."

"Man, time really does fly."

"It does indeed"

I head out to the car and drive to the mall. we find a store and she picks out several dresses to try on.

"Ok, here's the first one" Dezeray says, stepping out of the dressing room.

The first dress was a red one with a low cut neck line.

"Eh, I dunno, doesn't that seem a little.... revealing?" 

"Yeah, I guess."

She heads back in and changes. the next dress is a dark purple with silver accents.

"I don't think I like this one" Dexeray says 

She heads back into change again. 

Eventually after many more dresses, she comes out in a blue, floor length dress. it's sleeves set farther on her shoulders and go part way down her arms. 

"What do you think?" she asks

"I think it looks great on you. blue was always your color. but, what do you think?"

"I like it, a lot" 

"Is that the one you want?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

"Alright go change so we can pay for it and find a pair of matching shoes"

~~

Z and I stand, clapping, tears in my eyes, as I watch my little girl walk off stage with her diploma. 

She walks up to us. 

I give her a big hug "I'm so proud of you Dezzy" 

Z also gives her a big hug, also saying how proud he is.

~~

"Dad!! I got letters back from two of the colleges!!" Dezeray says, running into the room.

"That's great! which ones?"

"The one that's just downtown and the one in New York."

"So?"

"I got accepted into both!"

"That's amazing!" 

"We have to sign up for college visits."

"Oh... well, um, you can't go to the one in New York alone." 

"Yeah, I was thinking you could come with me!"

"Yeah, I guess go ahead and schedule both, your dad and I will talk about the trip to New York." 

"Thanks!"

~~

"Well, one of us has to go with her" I say frustrated. 

"But, do we really want our little going to a school in New York, that's so far away."

"Zisteau, she's growing up, as sad as that is, we can't stop her from following her dreams, and if her dreams lead her to New York, then we have to support her." 

"Yeah, your right, I'm sorry for snapping at you"

"It's ok Z, I'm nervous about her leaving too." 

"I love you Kurt"

"Love you too, Zisteau" I say before bringing Z into a kiss.

~~

"You comin Dezzy?" I yell up the stairs

"Yeah! hold on!" Dezzy yells back.

"I'm gonna miss you" Z says, walking up to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too." I reply, wrapping my arms around his neck.

We both lean in, our lips meeting and Z initiating a deep and passionate kiss.

"Eww! dads!" 

I pull away, slightly dazed. 

"Get a room!" Dezeray says around laughter. 

"We're already in one, goofy" Z replies

"Well, since someone is being inpatient, I better be going."

I hear snickering from Dezeray. 

"Alright, I love you"

"I love you too" I reply, giving him another kiss.

~~

"So... what did you think of the college?" I ask, after we get back to the hotel

"I really liked it."

"So do you think you've made a decision yet?" 

"Yeah.... I think I have."

I raise a questioning eyebrow

"I think I want to go to this one dad, I really liked it there." 

"Are you sure that's what you really want?" I ask skeptically

Though I knew deep down that I really didn't want her to leave. I don't want her to leave home.

I didn't even notice the tears forming in my eyes 

"Oh, dad..."

"It's... its just that your my baby girl, I'm not ready for you to leave home yet.... And your gonna be so far away...."

"I'll come home for visits." Dezeray brings me into a hug "and i'll always be your baby girl, daddy, always." 

~~

I sit down at the table, putting my coffee cup and Dezeray's on the table. I take sips of mine, waiting for Dezeray to come down. 

"Kurt....." Z says, looking at me confused. 

"What?" 

"Why is Dezzy's mug out?" 

"Because, she always joins me for coffee in the morning."

"She's in New York, remember"

"Oh... yeah......"

~~

I feel arms wrap around my waist from behind. I lean back into the touch. 

"Hi" I say quietly 

"Hi" Z responds

Z starts kissing, and teasingly nipping at my neck. I tilt my head to the side, encouraging Z. 

I try, but don't succeed, at suppressing a moan, which only seems to further encourage Z.....

~~

I woke up to a beam of sunlight and a pleasant pain in certain areas. I felt warm, safe, happy, wrapped in Z's arms, which was definitely a little different from the past few days. 

I had taken Dezeray leaving pretty roughly. Though, I knew she was going to leave eventually. 

I flip over so I'm facing Z, and bury my face in the crook of his neck, the bottom of his hair, tickling me slightly. 

I let out a contended sigh, snuggling closer to Z.

"Hi" comes from a groggy sounding Z.

"Hi" I respond quietly, unwilling to move.

"Not gonna get up yet, are you" 

"Nope.... and neither are you" 

I wrap my arms around Z tightly, nuzzling his neck.

"I think I'm ok with that." 

~~

I woke up to an empty bed beside me, which was unusual. I got out of bed and pull on a pair if shorts. As I exit my room, I smell something delicious. 

I made my way down the stairs, and towards the kitchen, where Z was standing in front of the stove, cooking something, which smelled suspiciously like bacon. 

I walk up behind Z and wrap my arms around his waist and rest my chin on his shoulder. 

"Hi" I say quietly 

"Hey, happy birthday Kurt!" Z says, setting down the spatula he had been holding and turning around to face me. 

"Thanks!" I reply, moving in to kiss him. 

Once I pull away, I get a look at the food, which was bacon, cheesy scrambled eggs, and toast. But, there was something odd, there seemed to be more food than two people really need.

"I don't think we need this much food" I say, slightly confused. 

"Yeah we do."

I stare at him confused, as he goes back to cooking.

I suddenly feel smaller arms wrap around me from behind. I tense up slightly. 

"Dad!!!"

I spin around after hearing that voice. 

"Dezzy!!" 

I hug her tightly.

I finally let her go "why are you home? don't you have classes to be at?" 

"It's your birthday! I couldn't miss it. and, I already arranged missing classes with my professors."

"I'm so glad your home." 

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm home too, I've missed it. but, I mostly missed you guys." 

"Alright! breakfast is ready! lets eat!" Z says, carrying plates and cups of steaming coffee to the table. 

We sit down and eat, sharing stories, telling jokes, small talk, and picking on Dezeray, just like old times.

After we all helped clean up the dishes, Dezeray hugs me again.

"Happy birthday daddy, I love you" 

I hug her back tightly "I love you too, Dezzy." 

~~

"Dad.... dad...." 

I wake up to quiet murmuring. I blink to clear my vision, and see Dezeray, standing beside the bed.

"Dezzy?" I ask groggily 

"There's a meteor shower tonight dad, I thought you'd like to watch it with me." 

"Yeah, I'll meet you down in the kitchen, ok?"

"Yeah!" 

After Dezeray leaves, I get up and pull on a pair of sweet paints and a hoodie. I also grab an extra hoodie for Dezeray, knowing she won't have one. 

I head down to the kitchen, where Dezeray is waiting in a pair of shorts and a tank top. 

"Here" I say, handing her the hoodie "you'll want this" 

"Thanks! are you ready?" 

"Almost" 

I head over to the cabinet where we keep the scotch and grab a bottle. 

"Now I'm ready" 

Dezeray giggles "really dad?"

"It's a tradition" 

"Riiiight" 

"It is! your father and I used to star gaze and drink scotch all the time, it's actually how he proposed to me." 

"Wow, really?" Dezeray asks, looking very curious. 

"Come on, i'll tell you outside"

We both head out into the back yard and sit down on the soft, damp, grass.

I open the bottle and take a drink. 

"So?" Dezeray asks

"Oh, right, the story." I turn so I'm looking at her "it wasn't long, maybe a year, after your dad and I both graduated from college. we had moved into an apartment which was on the top floor. as a special thing, he had set up a blanket and candles and had a bottle of scotch waiting for us on the roof. we sat and stared at the stars for a while. and, I had figured I'd forgotten an anniversary, but he assured me I didn't. but, eventually he said that it was a new anniversary, and then he proposed."

"Wow, that sounds truly amazing."

"Yeah, it really was." 

I take another drink, and look up at the night sky, and see a streak of light fly by. 

"Hey... dad... you don't suppose I could try that, do you?" Dezeray asks, after a little while of silence, looking at the bottle.

"I dunno, your not 21 yet" I reply

"Aw, come on dad, you can't really be telling me you actually followed that law." 

That made me reminisce back to when Z had brought scotch over and we sat under the stars.

"Yeah, can't say I did follow it." I say, chuckling "sure, just don't tell your dad, he'd kill me if he found out" 

I hand her the bottle, and she takes an experimental sip. A look crosses her face, then she takes a bigger drink.

"I like it" Dezeray says, handing the bottle back

"I thought you would" I say with a smile

We go back to a comfortable silence, watching the meteors.

Eventually though, I notice Dezeray shivering. so, I scoot closer and wrap an arm around her shoulder, attempting to share body heat.

Dezeray looks at me with a smile, and snuggled closer to me. 

I'm definitely gonna miss this when she leaves again. but, for now, I'm gonna enjoy it while I can. 

~~

I knock before entering the dressing room. 

"Hey Dezzy." I say

"Hi dad" Dezeray replies, turning around to look at me. 

"How do I look?" Dezeray asks

"Beautiful... absolutely beautiful." I reply

"I'm actually kinda nervous, dad."

"Don't worry Dezzy, it'll be fine." 

Dezeray scratches the back of her neck. "I know... it's just..." 

"I was the same way, trust me, you will be ok" I say, hugging her tightly

"Yeah, your right dad, thanks" 

We head out of the room, after being alerted by Z that it was starting. 

After the traditional music started playing, I walked Dezeray, my beautiful daughter, down the isle. 

~~

"Kurt!" Z yells from the kitchen 

"What?" I yell back. 

"Dezzy had her baby!!" 

I run to the kitchen, where Z has his phone to his ear. 

"Alright, I love you Dezzy, see you as soon as we can." Z says before closing his phone

"So...."

"She didn't tell me much, beyond its a boy"

"That's awesome!"

"Also, she wants us up at the hospital as soon as possible."

"Alright, lets go then" 

We head out. Z drives. as soon as we get parked, we are both rushing inside, very intent on meeting our grandson. 

We enter Dezeray's room and she lights up. 

"Dads!" 

"Dezzy!" Z replies, rushing over to her

"We" Dezeray says, indicating her and Max "actually have a surprise for you."

"What?" I ask, raising a questioning eyebrow

"We named him Nathan Z Hunter." 

~~

I tiredly grab for my phone on the nightstand. I pick it up and see that Dezeray happened to be calling. I also happened to catch the time, three thirty AM. 

"Dezeray?" I ask groggily, after answering the phone.

"Dad!" Dezeray says, and it sounds like she crying

"Are you ok Dezzy? what happened?" I rush out, extremely worried.

"It's... its Max.... he.... he got in a.... car accident.... he.... he probably won't make it......" Dezeray manages to say between sobs

"Oh my god.... Dezzy.... I'm so sorry.... do you want us to come to the hospital?" 

"Y... yeah"

"Just hang in there Dezzy, we'll be there as soon as possible."

After I say bye, I hang up and wake Z up.

"Kurt" Z groans "why are you waking me up so early"

"Max got in a car accident, and Dezzy is freaking out."

Z shoots up "what?!?!"

"Come on, we have to get to the hospital"

I quickly pull on a pair of sweets and a T-shirt and rush out to the car. once Z gets in, we start driving, maybe a little too fast. 

I quickly park and run in to the hospital 

"How may I help you?" the receptionist asks

"Were here to see Dezeray and Max Hunter." I respond

"I'm sorry, but they can't have visitors right now." 

I groan in frustration "were family!"

"How are you related?" the receptionist asks skeptically. 

"We're Dezeray's fathers." 

"Fine, Dezeray's in the waiting room down the hall, nobody's allowed to see max yet." 

I nod and head down the hall, Z close behind.

We eventually see Dezeray sitting in the waiting room, head in her hands

"Dezzy...."

Dezeray's head shoots up with wide eyes. 

"Daddy!" Dezeray says, throwing herself at me. 

I hug her tightly, letting her cry onto my shoulder.

"I'm.... I'm so.... worried.... dad" Dezeray sobs

"It's ok Dezzy, calm down" I say soothingly

"But they won't tell me anything! I'm his wife for crying out loud!" 

"Dezeray. calm down." I say firmly, but still softly. 

Dezeray takes a deep breath. "your right. I'm sorry dad."

"It's ok, I understand what your going through" 

"Yeah.... could you guys stay here with me.... please." 

"Of course Dezzy, I wouldn't ever leave you alone." 

Eventually, we get situated on a couch in the waiting room. 

After a while, I notice Dezeray, fast asleep with her head on my shoulder. Her eyes are puffy and red from the excessive crying. 

It's almost five in the morning when a doctor walks over to us. 

"Are you family of Max Hunter?" 

"Yeah, we are his father in laws, and that's his wife." I say, gesturing to the fast asleep Dezeray.

"Well... we have some unfortunate news.... Max didn't make it....."

"T-t-thanks for telling us...." 

The doctor walks off, obviously uncomfortable with the situation at hand.

I look over at Z "how do we tell her?"

"I don't know Kurt, I really don't"

We let Dezeray sleep, and, while she does Z makes a run to the cafeteria and gets coffee for the three of us. 

It's not long after he returns that Dezeray wakes up.

"Hey Dezzy, how'd you sleep?" I ask, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Not well... have you heard anything?"

"Yeah...." I say, trying to keep my voice level.

"Oh no..... daddy please don't tell me....." Dezeray tried saying, but just couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. 

"Yeah...." I say with a nod, confirming her unspoken question.

Dezeray hugs me tightly, I hug back "I'm so sorry Dezeray" 

~~

"How long has it been since we've seen any of the guys?" Z asks randomly one day.

I raise a questioning eyebrow "oh, I dunno, like ten years or something like that." 

"It's been too long, maybe we could throw a party and invite them all."

"Yeah, that would be nice actually. but, you have to do the planning" 

"Of course!" Z laughs "you were never one for planning parties, or attending them." 

"Very true."

~~

I open the door and see Bdubs and Guude "hey guys! welcome" 

I hold open the door and let them in. I give them both a hug 

"Man, it's been too long, guy."

"It had indeed" 

We all laugh at the use of the word indeed, as it was something I always said. 

"Z is out back grilling some burgers and hot dogs, if you'd like to go chat with him." 

They both head that way. eventually everyone arrived, and the party began. it was a nice summer day and we had made sure the pool was heated and the mini bar was loaded with drinks of all kinds.

~~

"Didn't Dezzy say Nathan was graduating from college really soon?" I ask, glancing at Z.

"Yeah, I think so."

"It's feels like just yesterday he was just a little baby."

"Yeah... it also feels like Dezeray should come bounding down the hall wearing her princess dress and tiara."

I sigh "yeah... it does."

~~

I sit a box down in the basement. I go to head back up stairs but see a box that catches my attention. said box had Dezeray written in sparkly pink letters. 

I sit down on the ground and open the box. 

The first thing was the pink princess dress and tiara, that she always wore. as I went through the box, I came across many things that she used to play with or stuff that she used to collect.

At the bottom of the box was two stuffed animals. one, a cat, and the other, a wolf like dog.

I felt tears form as I picked them both up. it had seemed like just yesterday we gave her Wolfie. And, seen her carrying Kitty everywhere. plus, the Kitty incident, when she forgot it.

The last thing in the box was a photo album, filled to the brim with photos.

I looked through it, seeing all the pictures of Dezeray as a very young, beautiful little girl, and Z and I, back in the day, when we were both much younger.

I hadn't even noticed the tears streaming down my face, until one landed on my hand, which was slightly wrinkled. 

It was so hard to think that Dezeray is a grown woman, and a mother. it's even harder to think that Z and I are grandparents of a college graduate.

Oh how the time flys.

~~~~

I feel tears land on our conjoined wrinkled hands, and see the hospital again. 

They always said, its the journey, not the destination. and, they are so right. in the end, I'm so happy that Z was there with me for the journey and that eventually we will both reach our destination.

I lean over the bed slightly. I place a gentle kiss on Z's lips.

"Thanks for being there throughout the journey..... it's been amazing...."

I feel a very gentle, very light squeeze on my hands, that were still conjoined with his.


End file.
